Hallucinatory realism
Hallucinatory realism is a vaguely defined term that has been used since at least the 1970s by critics in describing works of art. It may have some connection to the concept of Wikipedia:magical realism although hallucinatory realism is usually more specific to a dream-state. In 1981, The Oxford Companion to Twentieth Century Art defined hallucinatory realism as "a careful and precise delineation of detail, yet a realism which does not depict an external reality since the subjects realistically depicted belong to the realm of dream or fantasy." In 1983, in his paper Halluzinatorischer Realismus (page 183.) Burkhardt Lindner defined hallucinatory realism as the attempt to make the bygone present with a documentary factuality and at an Esthetic enhancement of the realness. History In 1975, Clemens Heselhaus used it to describe the poetry of Wikipedia:Annette von Droste-Hülshoff, although it was criticized in a book review as an "oxymoronic" term that did not fully capture the striking imagery of the poems. University of California Davis professor Elisabeth Krimmer praised von Droste-Hülshoff's hallucinatory realism because "the transition to the dream world is even more compelling because it is preceded by a detailed description of the natural environment." Goethe University Frankfurt professor Burkhardt Lindner discussed it in the paper "Hallucinatory Realism: Peter Weiss' Aesthetics of Resistance, Notebooks, and the Death Zones of Art" (New German Critique, 1983). In this paper about Wikipedia:Peter Weiss, Lindner says: :Weiss calls his Trotsky drama "a play that is documentary only in a limited sense, and would rather have take shape as a vision, almost hallucinatory." The expressions vision, hallucination, and schizophrenia should make one suspicious of the claim to true-to-life reproduction. Hallucinatory Realism - this is the attempt to blend the numerous characters into a breadth, an openness, a secret connection, a synchronism and a network of memory into a "We". Lindner goes on to say "The treatment of hallucinatory realism seeks to achieve a dream-''analogous'' authenticity." The term occurs in the motivation for Wikipedia:Mo Yan's Wikipedia:Nobel Prize in Literature. * * * * The term is used in four of the five official versions of the press release (English, French, German, and Spanish); however, in the presumably original Swedish version, the term "hallucinatorisk skärpa" ("hallucinatory sharpness") is used instead. The award was announced in Swedish and English.video In a review by Joy Press of the novel Wikipedia:My Life as a Fake, hallucinatory realism is used to describe how the book manages to make imaginary universes feel concrete and believable. In an essay on the filmmaker Wikipedia:Maya Deren, the term hallucinatory realism is used in a sentence about making reality and subjectivity indistinguishable. The term hallucinatory realism has also been used by different critics to describe works by the writers Wikipedia:Peter Weiss and Wikipedia:Tomi Ungerer, Pasolini's film ''The Gospel According to St Matthew'', My Life as a Fake by Peter Carey, and the novel Paradise Alley by Wikipedia:Kevin Baker. See also * Wikipedia:Direct and indirect realism * Wikipedia:Magic realism * Wikipedia:Realism (arts) References External links * Nobel citation of Wikipedia:Mo Yan Category:Avant-garde art Category:Literary theory Category:Modern art Category:Postmodern art Category:Surrealism